


Little Moments

by Kabiki_Kat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kisses, Push-Ups, tiny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabiki_Kat/pseuds/Kabiki_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has Orana there while he does push-ups to keep him motivated, Orana lays under him and rewards each one with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

“Just fourteen more to go, Fenris.” Orana smiled as she gave him a chaste peck on the lips, she was laying under the Elven warrior as he went through his daily regimen of push-ups, using a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face and kissing him each time he lowered himself down.

Above her the warrior groaned. He didn’t want to crush her, even without his armor he was far heavier than her, she was small even for an elf and probably wouldn’t appreciate him dropping his weight onto her but his arms were shaking and he had lost count ages ago. 

It was a good excuse to keep kissing her though.

Breathing deeply Fenris pushed himself up and looked down at Orana, she was looking out the window, causing her head to tilt up and exposing her throat. As he lowered himself down again he held himself still as he dragged his lips up the column of her neck, smiling to himself as he felt her shiver. 

“I need you to keep me motivated Orana, keep your focus here.” He murmured as he brought himself back down for another kiss. 

Orana hummed as Fenris continued his workout, keeping her eyes on him as he pushed himself up and lowered himself down again and again. She could see his arms shaking and wondered if she should let him know that he finished his fourteen push-ups ages ago. 

Until he kissed her again and she promptly forgot everything except the taste of his lips.

With a small sigh Orana wiggled around on the floor a bit, trying to make herself more comfortable on the hard tiles of Fenris’ bedroom floor.

Hearing her sigh, Fenris decided her had had enough and allowed his arms to go out with a tortured groan. Crashing his full weigh down onto Orana as she let out a surprised squawk.

“I have finished my work out for the day.” Fenris grumbled tiredly into Orana’s neck. She was struggling to breathe with the weight of him pressing down on her, he must have been made of rock.  
“Fenris.” Orana whined as she tried to wriggle her way out from under him to no avail. 

The warrior in question chuckled tiredly under his breath and wrapped his arms around Orana as her arms startled flailing in an attempt to push him off of her. 

“You’re too heavy.” She gasped out, if he had the energy at the moment he would allow her to continue and suggest they move to his bed but for the moment he was content. Rolling over onto his back and taking her with him Fenris flopped over and smirked at the startled squeak Orana let out. He would never tire of how easy it was to surprise her.

Unlike before, she was a pleasant weight on top of him, she was soft and her skin was cool in comparison to his own. 

Happy with the change of accommodations Orana settled on Fenris’ chest, her ear pressed over his heart. She listened to the beat as it slowed from the rapid pace he had worked himself up to as he was working out and smiled as she felt him holding her closer. 

“Will you be back tomorrow to help me again?” he asked softly.

“Will you fall on me again?”

“It is likely.”

“Hmmmm I’m not sure.” She said, laughing as Fenris rolled her over again and started to tickle her sides. After a few moments of failing to get away Orana went limp against the tiles.

“Okay, okay! I promise to return tomorrow!” She said as the giggles died down, Fenris was holding himself above her once more, arms still shaking and a wide grin on his face.

“Do you swear it?” He asked as he lowered himself down, barely brushing his lips against hers.

“Always.” She returned, sighing into the kiss as he closed the gap.

She would always come back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring my other fic because I don't know what to write so here's some fluff.
> 
> Tell me your headcanons about these nerds!
> 
> orana-fenris.tumblr.com


End file.
